


On this, the 14th of December

by Lunargypsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, December 14th, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, I am so sorry, Sad, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunargypsy/pseuds/Lunargypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the 14th of December when America hung a black flag at her window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 14th

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette was beyond done with the debate and he walked out on his fellow French, filled with rage. When he burst through the front doors and rushed to Adriene. She lowered her embroidery hoop as he dropped to the ground by her side and set his chin on her knee.  
“Mon cher, this world is falling to pieces,” he said in distress and Adrienne petted her husband's auburn hair.  
“Shall you be visiting America yet again, amor?” she sighed and lafayette smiled sadly up at her.  
“I feel it calling me. They no longer want me in command,” he sighed and closed his eyes. “Oui, I think a holiday would be good. Will you accompany me?”  
“Non, mon cher. I will stay with the children,” she said steadily. Lafayette left for America the next day. He arrived on December 16th of 1799.  
~~  
Hamilton received a letter from Martha at Vernon and Eliza took it up to his study.  
“Martha? Hah, she must have grown as fond of me as George is!” laughed Alexander, pressing a kiss to Eliza’s fingers. Eliza beamed at her husband and left, going to visit the children in the nursery. She had her youngest in her arms, singing with him in French when an awful crash sounded from Alexander’s study. With the speed gifted a wife and mother, Eliza whipped through the house and rounded the doorway. She was met with a terrible sight.  
Alexander was on his knees, head in his hands, sobbing on the floor. his papers were scattered across the room and his glass decanters and cups were shattered on the ground. Ink spilled across his desk, and Alexander sat in the center of a hurricane, a sobbing disaster. Eliza moved to his side and hugged him. he clung to her as he sobbed into her chest, shaking as he did when awakened by nightmares and memories of the war. Eliza took the crumpled letter from his hands and had to choke on her own sobs. This was terrible.  
~~  
Hercules Mulligan was in the midst of sewing up a lovely new coat for a customer when his eldest came in with a letter.  
“Papa! man at the door said you had a letter from Vernon. Who’s Vernon?” Hercules laughed as he lowered his pins and ruffled his son’s coppery curls.  
“It’s a where, lad. Mount Vernon, It’s where General Washington lives,” he smiled at his son and the boy went away with the knowing look of a child with shiny new information. Hercules laughed and looked at the letter. Martha? What did she want a new dress or something? Maybe a gift for George. that seemed like her. He ripped it open and opened it looking for where her niceties stopped and the commission began. But there was no colors, or fabrics, or styles listed. His eyes caught on one word.  
Hercules stumbled from his shop into the air. it was foul and he wanted to throw up, retch across the roadside, but he held it down. He shook eyes wide. No. No way. Impossible. He clutched the letter to his chest and stumbled off down the street. Some thought him a drunkard. One of his passing friends from the pub grabbed him.  
“Bit early for drinking, Hercules. What’s gotten into you, mate?” he asked and Hercules collapsed on his knees, shaking and choked on his words.  
“Arawn’s gone and swept away his soul,” he gasped out. Then he let out a howl like a hound at the moon, tears on his face as his friend tried to calm his madness.  
~~  
Thomas was in the midst of writing. He was scribbling madly at the paper, determined to outdo Hamilton, even if the idiot wasn’t president anymore. He refused to lose-refused! there was a knock at the door.  
“Su’?”  
“Come in Sally!” he called and she stepped in.  
“Mr. Madison here to see you,” she said and Thomas looked up with a broad smile.  
“Ah, thank you Sally. Be a lamb and make us some tea?” She curtsied and left, closing the door behind her. “James, how are-what’s happened?” Thomas froze as he took in James Madison. The man was shaking with barely controlled sorrow, eyes wet, shoulders trembling. Thomas took two steps toward him.  
“I received a letter from Mrs. Washington this morning,” James said in a rough voice.  
“And?” Thomas said in confusion. James gave him an incredulous look, punctuated by a weak sob. “I got one too, what-”  
“Did you read it?” James demanded, tears welling in his eyes. Thomas picked up the letter he had ignored that morning and opened it carefully, eyes shooting across the page. his eyes stopped on a single word. The paper slipped from his hands and he blinked. once. No twice. He started to tremble and as He collapsed James grabbed him, holding up his fellow Virginian.  
“Oh-oh God-what I-” Thomas babbled, lost or words. he choked on air and James sat him in a chair as he started crying. not huge shaking sobs. Silent tears and a horrified face looking past James into something that wasn’t there. “How-how did-James?”  
“I know,” James said tears on his face as well. “I know.”  
~~  
When Lafayette arrived in the harbor, the flags were all missing. He walked across the quay, unsure what had happened. Everyone seemed to be in shock, or else missing. men worked mechanically, and the children looked about as confused as Lafayette, asking their mothers what had happened. Maybe he should have written his friends to tell them he was coming. Lafayette made his way towards Hercules's clothing shop, favoring to walk through the city rather than ride in a carriage he didn’t want to waste time on. His bags were being taken to where he was staying until he get to Alexander’s home.  
He stopped, eyebrows raised before the closed front of Hercules’s shop. no light inside, black drapes in the windows and on the door. he knocked. No answer. He huffed and started towards Alexander’s law practice. He remembered the address. Alexander’s door was locked and he knocked, loudly, for a good long while, even shouting Alexander’s name.  
“He’s not here,” said a voice. Lafayette turned and their stood Aaron Burr, face impassive and collected, but he looked like he hadn’t slept. He looked haunted.  
“Bonjour, Monsieur Burr. What has occurred that finally tore our Alexander from his work?” Lafayette asked and Burr gave him a dubious look.  
“How long-how long have been here?”  
“A few hours. I only arrived today,” Lafayette said, now seriously worried.  
“Will you be staying with the Hamiltons?” Burr asked, voice rough.  
“Oui-Aaron, what is going on?” Lafayette demanded.  
“It’s best if Alexander tells you. Or maybe Eliza. Good day, Marquis,” Aaron said and left, one hand raised to his face as he walked off, faster than was necessary.  
~~  
The carriage pulled to a stop outside Alexander’s residence and he stepped out, glanced at his assistant who merely shrugged and walked up knocking on the door. After a few moments the door creaked open. Eliza stood there, dressed in black, eyes red, cheeks damp.  
“Bonjour, Monsieur Lafayette. We-we didn’t expect you,” Eliza said in a choked voice.  
“Eliza what has occurred? Tell me the children are well-”  
“The children are fine, Lafayette...Come inside,” and she led him in. She took him to Alexander’s office, which was in disarray. Alexander sat at his desk, quill in hand, but the hand rested limply on the table. “Alexander. Look who came all the way from France,” Eliza said gently. Alexander turned, eyes grew wide, and then he was up and grabbing Lafayette in a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder, like a child.  
“Alexander!” Lafayette said in shock, hugging him tightly. “What has happened, mon ami? tell me what-”  
“he’s dead, Lafayette!” Howled Alexander. and Lafayette’s stomach dropped through the floor. Only one man could through the whole city into this. The whole country if he was right.  
“Alexander...”  
“He died two days ago,” Alexander sobbed. “No one knows what was wrong with him! all those doctors and yet-those doctors!” Alexander looked back, eyes hooded and furious. “They did it! They bled him and butchered him-I’ going to have them all in jail!” Alexander roared and ran to his desk, sweeping aside scraps of paper and started writing-faster than he’s ever written-words smearing-splattering-ink staining his hands up to the elbows!  
“Alexander,” Eliza called, but she was so far away and Alexander was on a mission. “Alexander!” She called again Not now Eliza, I’m at work. Alexander kept writing the negligence of doctors, they need a better education, John wanted to be a doctor-he wouldn’t have let this happen! “ALEXANDER!” Roared Eliza and he span. Lafayette stood where Alexander had left him, eyes wide mouth open , trembling slightly, eyes glassy and far away. No tears?  
“Lafayette-” Alexander can’t find words.  
“Monsieur?” Eliza says gently. Lafayette takes in a deep shuddering breath.  
“Alexander...please, mon ami, tell me-tell me he’s-”  
“General Washington is dead,” Hamilton said and Lafayette stumbled back, eyes going crazed and panicked. he shook his head, curls swinging back and forth wildly.  
“No-no-no no no no no no-nonononononononon! Mon dieu non!” he broke and he was on his knees, trembling on the floor, tears pouring down his face as he shuddered, sobbing and begging to God in French, begging him to give Washington back-with a mighty howl Lafayette collapsed to the floor, unable to hold himself up. And Alexander pulled his head into his lap and whispering in French to his friend. Eliza sat with them, holding Lafayette’s hand gently as the marquis was reduced to a child, sobbing and crying out, “Père! Père!”  
~~  
The snow covering the tomb was pure white. Everyone cried and shook with tears. Martha clung onto a friend as the general was sealed away. Children stood silently scared and sad. Men, soldiers he had known, or just friends stood at salute, or an arm around a wife, a hand on a child’s shoulder. Silent tears. Women wept openly and the silence of snow was the only other sound. It seemed a truce had been called on this dark day. Jefferson crossed to Hamilton and put a hand gingerly on his shoulder. Hamilton tried to shy away but eventually accepted an embrace from the Virginian, who gently petted his hair and mumbled about understanding.  
People were silent and solemn as they said their goodbyes and converged elsewhere to mourn the death of the Great Father over ale, or food, or sad songs. When Martha saw Lafayette she broke into tears and hugged him as if he were her own son and he cried with her, holding onto this woman who could have been his mother. She embraced Hamilton as well, thanking him for always being there for her husband.  
“He spoke so highly of the both of you,” she said through tears. At the Washington residence, everyone was drinking red wine. Burr had declined the invitation and Madison and Jefferson had gone off to do whatever it is they did at Monticello. Martha had retired to bed, devastated, and now the old gang was gathered. The children were out in the snow, playing. Silence in the parlor.  
“We just saw him a few days before...” Hamilton said in a hoarse voice, uneasy shifting from Mulligan. “He came up to visit us for our anniversary,” he said and looked fondly at Eliza. She smiled back, ears in her eyes.  
“Happy anniversary, mes amis,” Lafayette said in an empty voice. He had been acting off since he had stopped crying back in Hamilton’s office. The only other time he had cried, done anything overly emotional was earlier that afternoon when Martha spoke to him.  
“He stopped by my shop while he was in town,” Mulligan said in a strained voice. “He asked if-if I’d be willing to sew him up a coat for Christmas. Something nice for Martha to fuss over when they had guests.” Mulligan let out a bark of weak laughter.  
“I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” Lafayette said suddenly. “Last time i was here I only told him I’d be back as soon as I could...Too late, I suppose. Always...too late.” Silence reigned in the parlor.There was a soft knock at the door and everyone turned. The Mulligan and the Hamilton children's stood in the doorway, all looking nervous and cold.  
“Yes children?" Eliza said gently.  
“We...Have a song for the General.” Phillip said, eldest in the crowd. The other children nodded excitedly, until stilled by the solemnity of the day.  
“Go on,” Eliza said, voice trembling. Phillip took in a deep breath.  
“He helped us forge the path to glory,” he sang in a strong clear voice.  
“He helped us forge the path to glory,” the other’s echoed him.  
“He led us and fought the good fight.”  
“He led us and fought the good fight.”  
“And we will not forget his story!”  
“We will never forget his story.”  
“Let’s hold our memories tonight.” Phillip said, eyes slightly damp and smile wide.  
“Raise a glass to Freedom.” Sang Angie chin up, tears in her eyes.  
“Something he strived for every day.”  
“No matter what they tell you.”  
“Let’s have another round tonight.”  
“Raise a glass to George Washington!”  
“You know we looked up to him!”  
“Let’s have another round tonight.”  
“Let’s have another round-”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“-Tonight!” John Laurens called into the bar and the soldiers lifted their cups high. “Raise a glass to the war torn us! To the heavenly host of us! Let’s have another round tonight!” He sang and the soldiers all cheered. He let out a laugh from his perch standing on a chair, until he felt a hand on his elbow. he turned, looking down to see who was after his attention then froze, face falling. “Sir?” he said in a choked voice.  
“Hello John,” George said with a small smile. He didn’t look any older than when John had last seen him.  
“But sir how-Sir don’t tell me you’ve gone and died?” he said incredulously.  
“Afraid so, son,” George said as John dropped down next to him.  
“Not on the field, they told me-”  
“No. just an old old fool out in the cold,” he smiled and John beamed up at him.  
“HERE COMES THE GENERAL RISE UP!” he called and there was a flood of soldiers leaping to attention and saluting, then shaking hands and laughing and thanking him for leading them and the great nation. Everyone listened as he filled in what had happened since the war had ended, his presidency met with a loud cheer.  
“Sir. May I ask-Alexander, is he-”  
“He’s fine, son,” George told John, hours later when it was just the two of them at a table with some beer. “He’s working himself into a frenzy, but he’s got a brood of sons and daughters, bless him.” George smiled fondly and then looked out the window. “Heaven. Not quite what I imagined.  
“Sir?” John asked. George looked at him. “When do you think the others will be joining us?” George sighed.  
“I don’t know, John. Let’s hope they take their time.”  
“I’ll drink to that.”


	2. July 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My love take your time...Raise a glass to freedom."  
> He raise his pistol to the sky-

Hamilton’s eyes slid shut.

Alexander wandered dazedly towards the late. It was so hot. He collapsed, but strong hands caught him. He looked up.  
“Y-Your Excellency?” he says weakly.  
“Easy there son.” Washington says, lifting Alexander gently to his feet.  
“Sir-how-”  
“Hush, Alexander.” Washington said leading Alexander carefully leading him further into the light. “When I heard from peter, I just had to come and get you myself.” Washington smiled at him.  
“Peter?” Alexander said in confusion. Washington waved at man who held a book. “Oh...” Alexander was silent as they walked through the light and then quite suddenly, they were in New York. He looked around in shock, looked and blinked. There was a soldier who died in the war walking with the girl he kept talking about. She died years ago, though.  
“This way, son.” Washington said.  
“Don’t call me-” Alexander paused, voice stuck in his throat. Washington paused, watching him. “-anything but son...George.” Washington seemed to relax, face looking almost relieved. He ushered him into a bar, a very familiar bar. And there at a very familiar table was-  
“John!” Called Alexander, stumbling out of Washington’s grasp. Jhn span at his name, and his freckled face broke into a wide smile, countered by tear filled eyes.  
“Alexander!” he said and stood in time to catch Alexander in a hug. He fell back, supporting them against the table, barely remaining upright. Alexander buried his face in John’s neck and felt John gently pet his hair. “It’s okay, Alexander...hello dearest...”  
Alexander trembled with sobs as john pet his hair happily and mumbled gently into his ear. Washington had the tact to walk away and get some drinks. When he came back Alex and john sat side by side, Alexander leaning against John’s side, fingers laced together on the table. Washington sat and placed their drinks before them.  
“So...what happens now?” Alexander asked as Washington raised his drink. The General froze, looked at Alexander calmly and then lowered his eyes.  
“Now, we wait.”


	3. May 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drink with me. Today's Gone by. To the life, that used to be.  
> Raise a glass to freedom-soon there will be no more of us...."  
> In which Lafayette dies....

Lafayette could hear the faint sound of those revolutionaries singing and he had to stifle a cry.  
“Drink with me, today’s gone by. To the life, that used to be!” Lafayette had to jam his fingers in his ears and walk away. Oh he used to be like that, he used to sing those songs. And now here he was: a puppet of the monarchy. He wondered, faintly, what his friends would think of him for this. For his actions. He didn’t like to think about it, but he was all alone now. IN his own home he poured himself some wine and sat down. The house was empty, Adrienne long since dead. Alexander gone. Mulligan gone. Laurens...gone far too soon.  
“Raise a glass to the four of us...soon there’ll be no more of us-” the sounds of cannons in the direction of the barricade stopped Lafayette’s breathe in his chest. There goes another revolution.  
~~~~~  
Lafayette looked at the ceiling, his life seeping from him. he looked at theceiling and it grew closer, his eyes drooped and dropped. His breathe left him.  
...  
...  
...  
“Lafayette. Lafayette, wake up, monsieur.” Lafayette’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up into the lovely face of a young girl. He stared at her, golden curls around a warm face. “Welcome, sir. We’ve been expecting you.” she smiled and helped him up from the ground. lafayette felt oddly weightless for a moment and then gravity took effect and he looked around. he was in new York? As it had been all those years ago. It was even snowing? He walked in a daze through the city, not even realizing the people looking at him in awe and pointing towards him in excitement.  
He pushes into a familiar old pub and looks around, feeling dizzy. What in the world is going on? He walks over to the bartender who looks at him, narrows his eyes slightly and then breaks into a wide smile.  
“Well if it isn’t the young French prince.”  
“Not a Prince, my friend. I told you this a million times,” Lafayette says by reflex.  
“What do you want, Lafayette?” the man asks with a smile. He died in the war. lafayette watched him die.  
“Sam Adams,” Lafayette hears himself say.  
“Why am I not surprised,” he laughs and disappears for a moment. lafayette looks around, taking everything in. There are men in soldier’s uniforms, men in civilian clothes. Laughter. What is this place? “Here you go Lafayette. They’re in the corner. Go on, scoot.” he waved a hand and Lafayette followed his directions, moving towards the corner. His stomach plunged through the floor.  
John and Alexander are locked in an arm wrestling competition, faces straining, pushing against one another while Hercules eggs them on. Philip watched with a wide grin as his father tries to beat John. A man sat with his back to Lafayette and was providing slightly calmer words of encouragement than Hercules. Finally John caved, arm wrenching back and Alexander whooped in delight, laughing at his friend who merely challenged him again. Lafayette opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. What was this? Philip looked past his father’s shoulder to the man with his back turned and the beyond. his eyes landed on Lafayette. His jaw dropped, his eye popped, he blinked twice then leapt up.  
“Monsieur Lafayette!” he cried and everyone looked at him. Hercules looked like his after life was ten times better. Alexander looked ready to burst into tears. JOhn gaped at him like a fish, a smile slowly growing. The man turned and it was-  
“Monsieur Washington,” Lafayette said as he met those incredibly familiar eyes.  
“Lafayette,” George said smiling slightly. He rose and crossed to him, tugging the stunned Frenchman into a hug. “Good to see you, son.” Lafayette broke down in tears, holding onto Washington for dear life and crying obscenely. He found himself sitting with his oldest friends, laughing and talking while Alexander caught them up on everything, admitting guiltily his part in France. No judgment was passed. Only confirmation of their joy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette died on the twentieth of may :')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, in case you hadn't noticed I am complete trash and I am sorry. So anyway-here is me making everyone cry because it's the anniversary of First President General George Washington's death under some rather sketchy circumstances, if you ask me. I cried while writing this so go ahead and yell angrily. I get it.  
> Pere: father  
> Arawn: Celtic god of the underworld


End file.
